A very cullen Christmas
by alicesunmentionedsister
Summary: A/U Story about the cullens first Christmas WARNING IF YOU BELIVE IN SANTA, DO NOT READ. Seeing how they're 1-5 no pairings. Except Carlisle/Esme
1. Chapter 1

**Cullen's at Christmas **  
**This story ties in with finding family... Same back story**

**Alice pov**  
It was Christmas Eve. Daddy had told me that a man named Santa Claus was comming. He told us that he delivered presents to all the good boys and girls. But I was skeptical. A man who just walts into your house, comes down your chimney and leaves gifts? I played along for the sake of Emmett and our newly found Bella in hopes that they could believe unlike me who had been lied to one too many times. I went down stairs to see if "Santa" had come yet I got to the last stair and saw Carlisle putting presents down. I could fell my eyes watering and getting bigger. He saw me. "Alice..." He said quietly I ran back upstairs. A few moments later he came upstairs and knocked softly on my door. "Alice?" I sighed "come in daddy." He walked in and sat on the foot of my bed "I'm sorry." He said and pulled me onto his lap. "You lied daddy." I said looking up at him with teary eyes "sweetie, every parent dose that, but I swear, I'll never lie to you again." I snuggled into his chest. "Okay." He looked down at me stroking my hair. "Could you try not to tell the others?" I nodded "yes daddy. I'll still act surpwised to keep up the act." He smiled "that's my girl." He said laying me down and pulling the blanket over me. "Try to get some sleep." He kissed my forehead. Before he left I said "daddy?" He turned back around "yes sweetie?" I looked over. "I love you daddy. Thank you for saving us. I don't know how much longer we could have survived with out you." He smiled and simply said "your welcome sweetie. I love you too." He kissed my cheek "your the best daddy ever." I whispered as I fell asleep "I couldn't have asked for a better daughter." I head daddy say.


	2. Chapter 2

Cullen Christmas 2

10am

~Alice  
My eyes were heavy. I blinked. Then it hit me "it's Chwistmas!" I yelled happily I ran into Roses room "WOSE WAKE UP!" I said jumping on the bed then running down stairs the lights on the tree sparkled Colorfully and the presents were staked above my head. I looked to the top of a large stack as daddy came in with the baby we'd found earlier. As all of us got down stairs, he told us that we all had presents with our name on it. He told us not to open the ones who had any other name but our own. We all nodded and said "yes daddy." He grinned and took out a camera. "Go for it." I immediately attacked the largest stack of presents. One had my name on it. I tore into it smiling. Gasped softly. Barbies. I remembered always looking at them in the catalogues that the stores would give away. I never thought I'd actually get any though. I ran to dad and hugged him. "Thank you!" I said excitedly. He smiled. "Go open some more." I nodded and ran to find more stuff. The next one I opened was a stuffed animal. It was a panda bear. I grinned and hugged it. The next few we're clothes. There was a really warm vote that I loved. At least 10 pairs of jeans, scarfs, boots, hats. I don't think I'd seen this many clothes in a store. I opened one box, and there were dresses. All kinds of them. The living room was covered in shiny paper, ribbons and toys. I also got a backpack that was a penguin. There were multiple gifts that everyone got. Each of us got a leap frog, clothes, and a note that said "put on the warmest clothes you have received and go out side." We all obeyed and grabbed coats, boots, hats,scarves,gloves,and ear muffs an ran outside. It was snowing. Jasper and I were hand in hand. I knew he liked me. Honestly, I loved him too. But we were young, we weren't aware of 'love' the highest was super secret ninja best friends. Jasper and I were defiantly that. Daddy came out behind us and told us to follow him. He lead us to the back yard where I saw the most amazing thing I'd ever seen. It was made out of wood, it had ladders, poles, and a few other things that I didn't know what they were. I ran to one of the ladders and climbed up. (Link on profile as always) jasper followed me as did the others. I ran onto the rope bridge. Since I was the oldest, I always made sure it was safe enough. It was. I went across to the other side where there was a colorful slant that went to the ground. I looked at daddy "what is this?" He looked shocked. "You've never seen a playground before?" He asked us. We shook our heads. He chuckled slightly. "This is a slide." He explained "when you sit on it you go down, and, well, try it." I sat on it and slid down and landed in the snow. "Ow.." He picked me up. "There's still more." He lead us to a small shed and opened the door. There were 4 tiny battery operated cars. I grinned "can we play with them now?" I asked hopefully "of corse." He said letting me down. "I call the yellow one!" I yelled and ran to it. Jasper joined me in it. Emmett chose the jeep, rose chose the red one, and Edward got the silver one. "Wace ya." I said to rose smiling. "Youw own." She said and we raced off into the white snow. We felt like we were flying, in reality we were going about 3 miles an hour though.

Later mom had heated up blood for when we came inside. I ran in first and pounced on her back smiling "hi mommy!" She smiled. "Hey Ali." She kissed my forehead. I smiled "I love you." I said quietly. She hugged me. "Love you too Ali. "

That night

~Carlisle  
Later that night we were all in the living room together, Alice froze. She looked scared. She stood frozen in fear. She dropped the doll she had in her hands. She glanced Toward the window. I went over to her and picked her up. "Ali? What happened? Are you okay?" Jasper crawled onto the couch. He touched Alice's arm and said "awice? What did you see?" It was the first time I had ever heard him speak individually. Alice motioned for jasper to follow her Alice jumped down and went swiftly upstairs. Jasper followed.

~jasper

I followed Alice upstairs. I wasn't sure what she had seen, she was either about to tell me, or kick my butt, but she had my hand so I hoped for the first option. We sat on the couch in her room. She leaned against my arm and started crying. That was why she had left. No one else had ever seen her like this before. I hugged her and held her there letting her cry it out. "Shh. Shh." I said lightly and started playing with her hair. She was suddenly calm "jasper, I think you may have a gift.." She told me quietly "I think you may be able to control emotions." She said "try it again. Try to make me. . . Happy. Or something." I nodded and looked at her and attempted to send the happy waves. It worked. She smiled. Jazz, you have a power. She said and smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

Cullen Christmas 3

**forgot to mention. It's modern day.

Alice

"So awice, what did you see?" Jasper asked me quietly. "There was a man, he was tall, and dark haired. He looked really scary, and then, we were playing outside, and. . .I just. . . He just took me." I told him softly as he hugged me. "We won't wet him have you." He told me. "What if we can't fight back? I know we feel invincible, but we're just children, jazz. We could never fight a mature vampire like him." I argued back frowning. There was a knock on the door. It was strong, I could tell it was daddy. "Yeah?" I asked softly. "Can I come in?" Daddy asked "yeah." I replied back. He opened the door and came to sit by me. "What'd you see Ali?" He asked softly. I frowned and took a piece of paper and sketched what I had seen. He pulled me into a hug. "I won't let them hurt you, or take you, lullaby." He told me. I had earned the nickname lullaby, because whenever someone couldn't sleep, I'd always sing to them until they did. "Why don't you go play?" He suggested as I heard rose call "I finded anothew pwesent! It has aww ouw names on it!" Jasper and I ran down with dad as be all started tearing off the paper. We all gasped at once. "Woah." We all said mesmerized as Emmett picked up the box. "A pway cwentew 2!" Emmett exclaimed happily. "What's that?" Rose asked staring at the shiny object. "It's a video game." He replied. We all stared blankly at him. Emmett had come from a rich family, but was forgotten at the park, his parents never made any attempt to find him. He sighed. "Too hawd to teww." He said as rose picked up a case and started jumping up and down. "BAWBIE!" She said happily.

Later that night

After we had played video games, it was getting very late. It was already 8:30! Mommy put us all to bed. He pulled the blanket over me and kissed my forehead. As he started to walk out I squeaked "mommy?" Barley above my own hearing. She turned back around. "Yeah?" She asked walking back over "will you stay with me? I'm scared he'll get me." I told her softly. "Sure, Hun." She replied taking a seat in the rocking chair by my bed. I couldn't sleep. I tossed and turned and couldn't fall asleep. "Hmm." Mom paused for a moment. "I'll be right back, okay?" She spoke. I shook my head. "No, please stay." I begged quietly. "I'll be right back sweetie." She promised. I frowned as she walked away. I had a bat hidden under my bed. I pulled it out just to be safe. My door opened again. I armed myself until I saw that it was daddy. I sighed in relief and put it back. "Ali, don't worry." He told me as I laid back again. He placed the bat back under my bed and pulled the blanket back over me. He handed me a teddy bear. "Here, this was mine when I was a child. It always made me feel safe. I held it close hugging it. It was almost half the size of me, and was made out of patches of different material. I finally drifted off into sleep. My dreams were mostly bad. Dreams of the mean man taking me away, dreams of the man hurting jasper, or dad.

Carlisle point of view

My poor little angle . . . So worried, who would do that to a poor child? I picked her up gently with the intention of carrying her around, so she wouldn't be scared, it back fired. As soon as I picked her up she started freaking out "no! Please don't take me!" She yelled out squirming. "Shhh. Shhh. You're okay, you're okay. It's just me." I whispered quietly rubbing her back. She blinked at me. "Oh." She said softly. "You're alright. It was just a bad dream." I told her. She nodded. "Sorry, daddy." She apologized. "Don't be. I know you're scared. I won't let them get you though." I remind her. "Wanna go play?" I asked her softly letting her down. She walked downstairs and joined the other children.

Alice point of view

I carried the teddy bear down stairs with me. I sat on the couch watching out the window, too paranoid to play. Daddy came down and sat by me. "He won't get you." He told me again. He kissed my forehead. "You're safe." He told me softly. I eventually fell back asleep on the couch. I felt someone pick me up. My eyes burst open. The man. I screamed as loud as I could and started hitting him, but it wasn't very effective. "DADDY! MOMMY!" I screeched still trying to fight back. As I saw dad running toward me, the man jumped out the window. I was still trying to get free without triumph. I kept screaming and trying to bite him, but he was more experienced than me. I couldn't reach anywhere to bite. I saw Carlisle running toward us, the man ran faster. "Don't take me!" I begged him still squirming. There was a blonde waiting in a tree. "Calm down, child." She hissed as she took me swiftly from the man and placed a hand over my mouth muffling my screams. My mouth wasn't large enough to bite, although I tried. "I wanna go home!" I begged in a muffled tone she turned to me. "Shut up, child." She demanded. Tears streamed down my face. She stopped and sighed. "I'm sorry, Hun. We can't do that." She told me as she wiped a tear away with her thumb. "Please?" I asked softly. The woman shook her head. "Sorry, child." She said continuing to hold me. I let out a small yawn. The woman looked surprised. "But you're an immortal child. You don't sleep or get tiered." She said readjusting her grip. "I'm not an immormal child." I told her. "Immortal." She corrected me. "Immormal?" I asked. She shook her head. "Immortal." I frowned "immormal." She shook her head once again. "Say im-" I looked back hoping to see dad. I didn't. "Im-" I repeated. "Mort" she said "mort" I repeated. "Tal." She said "tal." I Echoed. "Now say immortal." She told me. "Im-mort-al?" I asked unsure. "Good job!" She praised and gave me a small hug. "I still don't like you." I said crossing my arms. "I know, I don't like my self much either." The woman told me. "My name is Jane, by the way." She told me. "I'm Alice. And I wish you'd take me home." I said in a grumpy tone. "Sorry." She apologized again. I yawned again. She readjusted her grip so that I was facing backwards with my chin resting on her shoulder. "Try to sleep." She said simply as she held me lightly. I could have run and gotten away, but I didn't know where I was, and sleepiness was taking over me. I fell into a dark sleep, hoping nothing more than to wake up at home. My dreams were filled with flashbacks. The first one that came were my earliest most painful memories. Little did i know that as soon as i was born, i had stepped into a cruel world. There was my mom, then my dad. My dad had snatched me away and said "a girl, how unfortunate." He dropped me and my mother and father walked away without me. A doctor picked me up and bit into my neck, and left me in the woods. I had found jasper about a year later. We had made an oath never to leave anyone in need behind. We never did. I remembered the first time I ever had to leave the rest of them. I knew something was after us. I reminded them that we were children playing soldiers in a cruel world, and to keep their eyes open, because they were just waiting for us to break down, and no one ever thought we'd make it this far, and that no one could save them now. I had finally stopped and said finally "Keep your feet ready, Heartbeat steady, Keep your aim locked, even when The night goes dark, and Keep your eyes open. I can't stress that enough." My eyes shot open. I glanced around. Jane was standing over me. "Hey, you okay?" She asked. 'I guess it's time to start listening to my own advice.' I thought. "When can I go home?" I whined in tears. "I don't think you can, but you've got something they don't." She told me. "I just wanna go home." I cried. She kissed my forehead. "I know. I know." She said soothingly as she picked me up. I felt safe with her in a weird way. "You guys won't hurt my family will you?" I asked teary eyed. She shook her head. "Not unless they show up here." She told me. "Where are we?" I asked as she carried me into a room painted purple with a small bed in the corner. "Volterra, Italy." She told me. "There are other children here. Would you like to meet them?" She asked. I nodded. "Come on." She said picking me up with a smile. She took me into a large room with three large chairs. There were two children who looked my age playing in the corner of the room. Jane put me down. "Go ahead." She told me. The bear that daddy had given me was still in my arms. I hugged it tightly and walked over to the others. "Hi." I said nervously. "Hello." The dark haired one said smiling and stood. "Can I play?" I asked noting the board game resting on a table that was accompanied by benches. The red head nodded. "We were just finishing. What's your name?" She asked. "I'm Alice." I told her "what's yours?" I asked. "I'm Alexandria." She told me. "And I'm Marrissa." The dark haired said smiling. A blonde girl who looked the same age came in. "Girls, don't associate with the immortal child." She warned. "I'm not an immortal child!" I hissed. "feisty." She commented. "Ignore her, Alice. She thinks she's perfect." Marrissa commented. "Because I am." The blonde said and twirled. "Juliet, you're far from it." Alexandria said rolling her eyes. "If anyone is, it's her." She said looking at me. "Such innocence." She said as her hand touched mine. I smiled softly. The man came in and picked me up. He took my hand and focused for a minute. I looked at him curiously. He put me down as I got a vision. There was a man and a woman. The woman had short black hair, and a man had curly red hair. The man placed a kiss on the woman's lips. Then I realized. It was jasper and I. I had a sparkling ring on my finger. I saw the rest of the family. Soft gasps escaped as I saw each one. Rose turned beautiful. She looked like a super model. She was so pretty. Emmett was. . . Buff. I didn't imagine him to be like that. Huge. He and rose were hand in hand. Edward and the new found Bella had fallen for each other. Edward's hair was messy. Bella had chocolate brown hair and glowing red eyes. Surely we hadn't found a human? Oops. Another small figure came between them. She looked like she was 5. She had long red curly hair and ran to me calling "auntie Alice!" Then there were a few more who came running. the oldest had black hair done in a surfer cut. the middle's long blonde hair blew behind her in the wind. The smallest had lond curly brown hair. each of them ran to me calling "mommy!" The vision ended, I glanced around and looked down at my hand. I was still a child. I sighed in relief. The man was looking down at me. Jane came around the corner. "Stop it Aro, you're scaring her." She accused and picked me up. I caught a glimpse of myself in a mirror. Still a child. I smiled at my reflection. Being older would be okay, but nothing beat being a child. The dark haired girl stared out the window longingly. I wonder what she longed for. A fell back asleep in Jane's arms.

The next day

As soon as I awoke my surroundings were warm. I saw jasper standing beside me. "Was it real?" I asked. He only nodded. I saw dad in the distance. "Where's mom?" I asked sitting up. He was quiet. "Where is she?" I demanded. He sighed. "Come on." He said taking my hand helping and me up. He lead me to the third floor which I hadn't ever seen before. The walls were white and there was a beeping sound that filled the room. We approached a bed, and the others were already there. "Mommy?" I asked softly reaching up to touch her hand. Daddy picked me up so that I could see her. There was a small cut in her neck. "Will she be okay?" I asked softly looking down sadly. "I think she'll be okay." He told me gently the others ran off to play "what happened?" I asked him softly. "Well, lets just say, they weren't to pleasant about giving you back." He said hugging me. "I'm so glad we got you back." He said holding me tighter. "I love you." He told me kissing my forehead. "Love you too." I told him smiling. Mom started to move. "Mommy?" I asked In a small voice. "Hey." She said softly. I grabbed her hand. Daddy smiled. "Hey, Hun." He said stroking mom's hair and placing a soft kiss on her forehead. She blinked."what happened?" She asked glancing around. It was my fault and I knew it. "Sorry mommy." I said quietly as a tear rolled down my cheek. "This was not your fault." Dad told me firmly. "It was Jane's. not yours." He told me. I nodded even though I knew it wasn't true. "We went to get Alice back, and Jane had become just a bit too attached. When she saw you, she attacked, hoping we'd get distracted and leave. Alice saw us and snuck out. How do you feel?" He asked her. "I'm fine, Carlisle." She said with a small laugh.

Days later.

It was almost 8. Daddy had announced that we'd be attending school soon. But as for tonight, daddy pulled the blanket over me and kissed my forehead. "No bad dreams?" He confirmed seeing how I was almost willing to sleep. "Nope." I told him smiling. "Good." He said with a smile and flicked on the nightlight. "Good night, daddy." I said softly. "Night, Ali." He said with a final smile. "I think I'm afraid of Christmas now, though." I admitted. He chuckled softly. "Things will calm down." He promised. "Just close your eyes. The sun is going down. You'll be alright. No one can hurt you now. Come morning light. You'll be safe and sound." He told me as I fell into a peaceful sleep for the first time in quite a while.


End file.
